Secrets of the Dead
by Ari'Lizbeth
Summary: The wind holds secrets. It always has, and it always will. You must never trust it though, for once you have told your secret to it, it echos it onto others, and then it carries yourself to ruin.  Inspired by "Secret" by the Pierces.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes! I am finally ridden of this evil Type two error! I hope it stays like that! Anyway, I decided on a new story to celebrate!**

The wind holds secrets. It always has, and it always will. You must never trust it though, for once you have told your secret to it, it echos it onto others, and then it carries yourself to ruin. (Inspired by "Secret" by the Pierces.)

Silena POV:

Oh my gods! This traitor thing is killing me! It's one of the worst things I ever had to do. I have to lie to my friends daily and I believe I'm becoming suspicious. Everyone looks at me funny whenever I stutter or mess up and say something that's not usually said like, Lord Cronos or mention Luke.

I need to let out some of this pressure and tell someone. But Who?

Definitely Not any of my cabin mates. I mean, they're great and all, but they can't keep a secret over their dead bodies. Perhaps a non-living object. Perhaps somethings with no mouth yet ears. Perhaps...

The wind.

I walked deep into the woods, being sure to make sure no one followed. A half a hour later, I came across a wild field with no naiads, dryads, or people nearby.

I sat down on the soft, flower covered, ground and closed my eyes. I felt the breeze blow my hair around and focused on it. "Wind," I whispered, "I have a secret I must tell you. Can you swear on the River Styx you'll keep it?"

She listened for several minutes, and pretended the wind answered back to her. "Okay," she began, "You see, years ago, I met Luke. He said he was on a quest for a golden apple. I questioned him about that and he told me to keep my eyes open for crippled friends. I soon learned about the whole greek gods concept and that saytrs pretend to be crippled. Then, 2 years later, Luke told me that a new camper would soon stumble upon camp and the young half-blood would be very powerful. That half-blood was Percy, the brave, young, amazing hero."

I started tearing up. It was hard to tell about this topic, but it did feel good.

"Luke, before his treachery was revealed, came to me one night, and brought me to the top of Half-Blood Hill. He gave me this locket." Out of her pocket, she produced a golden locket with a curved scythe printed onto the front. On the back, it said, 'A forever servant of the Lord of Time.' The locket itself was beautiful, but the meaning was uglier than Medusa herself.

"He said together, we could save more lives!" she was now weeping, "and now that I have allowed this evil Lord to use me, I'm putting myself, and everyone I love at risk!"

she composed herself, and then said, "I'm a traitor. A secret keeper. An enemy to those I love. I can't just keep living a lie like this forever. I may even kill poor Charlie with my actions!" she wiped the tears from her face and stood up, happy that she was able to let some of her feelings out, even though it didn't help the problem at hand one bit.

"Keep my secret." she spoke to the wind once more and turned her back on it. She walked quietly through the trees the way back to camp, yet she could almost hear the wind speaking to her, telling her how foolish she was.

But the one thing that worried her the most was the fact that she could have sworn she had heard the wind chant a mysterious rhyme, and that it did.

_Got a secret_

_Can you keep it_

_Swear this one you'll save_

_Better lock it _

_In your pocket _

_taking this one to the grave_

_If I show you what I know you won't tell what I said_

_Cause two can't keep a secret if_

_One of them is dead_

**Soooooooooooo, did you like it? Hate it? Let me knowif there is anything about it that doesn't please you. My only hope is for you to enjoy it.**

**- braveryx11 ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets of the Dead: Chapter 2

**So, I hope viewers think I updated quick enough. I know I took a little while, but it was within a week. I hope you enjoy it!**

Beckendorf POV:

I couldn't believe it. Silena's a traitor? Oh gods! how do I know this you may ask? Well, it was almost as if the wind told me.

This small breeze came by when I was at the forge and I heard these words in Silena's voice. "You see, years ago, I met Luke. He said he was on a quest for a golden apple. I questioned him about that and he told me to keep my eyes open for crippled friends. I soon learned about the whole greek gods concept and that saytrs pretend to be crippled. Then, 2 years later, Luke told me that a new camper would soon stumble upon camp and the young half-blood would be very powerful. That half-blood was Percy, the brave, young, amazing hero."

'Luke?' I thought, 'Why is she talking about him?' There were a few minutes of silence and then more.

"I'm a traitor. A secret keeper. An enemy to those I love. I can't just keep living a lie like this forever. I may even kill poor Charlie with my actions!" I gasped at that. What is Selina saying? I listened for more, but I heard nothing. All there was was the clanking of hammers against steel.

Then, the door of the forge swung open to reveal a beaming Silena walking in and coming up to me. I enveloped her in a hug and she gladly obliged.

I then remembered the wind and Silena calling herself a traitor. I pulled back and said,

"I need to go talk to someone, but I'll see you at dinner, okay?"

"Okay." she replied. I nodded and quickly walked out of the forge I made my way down to cabin six and pounded on the door. A few seconds later the door swung open to reveal Malcom.

"Hello Malcom." I greeted, "Is Annabeth here?"

"Nope." Malcom said, "She's at the training arena practicing with Percy." I nodded a thanks and started on my way down to the arena. Once there, I spotted Annabeth easily. She was the one that was kicking Percy's butt.

I sped over to her and tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She whirled around to face me and must have, at first thought I wanted to challenge her. As quick as a cheetah, she flipped me over and placed her sword at my chest.

"Woah Annabeth!" I said. An edge of nervousness in my voice. "You've gotten better since the last time I dueled you."

Annabeth laughed, to my surprise. "Oh no Bekendorf. Don't go around playing that card. I was sick that day!"

"Either way," I chuckled, "I won." Annabeth scoffed. She was pissed. I wanted her to help me, not fight me. I probably should stop mocking her about that time if I'm expecting any advice, or help, I better end this conversation.

"So," I began.

"Yes," Annabeth prodded. I then told her everything. About the words I heard Silena said even though I wasn't there, about the strange breeze that came by when it happened, even how Silena came in afterward as if nothing happened. Also how she smiled as if nothing had happened.

"Well," Annabeth said in a concluding manner. I think you've been told a secret."

_Why do we smile like you've been told a secret?_

_Now you're telling lies cause you have sworn to keep it._

_But no one keeps a secret,_

_Yes no one keeps a secret._

**Please review! Please! Please! Please! I really love it when you people review! R&R!**

**- braveryx11 ;)**


	3. AN Sorry!

**Okay guys! I regret to inform you that work loads at school and parent problems have slowed me down to the point that I can't update. :(**

**I have decided to take a short break from fanfiction until school lets out. I promise you'll see an update on this story by June 21st. **

**I am very sorry yet again. **

**Until June, **

**- braveryx11 :(**


	4. Help!

**Hey Guys! I need help! I have no idea where to go with this story! I don't know what to do next. Please, help me by sending in your ideas! I'm begging you, please?**

**Thx! I really need the support! :D**

**- braveryx11 ;)**


End file.
